


Tsundere

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, rochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: Two sides of a story.It's Rowoon's day off and everything was too perfect.





	1. A Perfect Day

It's the end of Sensuous promotions and the boys got a few days off from everything. Rowoon still has drama filming schedule but he still has a day or two rest.

Tomorrow is one of those days. He arrived at the dorm in the middle of the night and found some of the members gathered in the living room, watching movies. He quickly put aside his things to join them.

Rowoon was happy to see the best seat is still free for him to take: Inseong's lap. He jumped on it making Inseong yelp at the sudden weight and a giant baby blocking his view. Rowoon leaned back on his hyung with all his body weight, rubbing his head on Inseong's chin like a cat asking for some love. Inseong laughed at his cuteness and helped Rowoon adjust on his lap so they can watch together while cuddling with their heads leaning on each other.

A kissing scene came up. Youngbin and Chani watched it intently, Hwiyoung was cringing, Zuho hid behind a pillow, screaming, while Dawon and Jaeyoon were loudly cheering for the actors. Rowoon turned his head towards Inseong and jokingly reenacted the scene before the kiss. The older guy induldged him and played along until Dawon threw a pillow at them.

"YAH! Kiss! Come on! Try it!" Dawon mocked them. Rowoon threw the pillow back at him and the room just burst in laughter.

Just then, Taeyang came back from his self practice coz even on their days off, he still choose to practice. He looked at the screen and what they were watching.

"Kyaa~" Taeyang teased in his cute girl voice impersonation. "Kyaa~ hajima! Kyaa~~"

"Tyangie!!" Rowoon cried out and used his long arms to reach Taeyang.

"Kyaa~" Taeyang kept teasing, moving away from Rowoon.

Well, he didn't really try because Rowoon caught him right away and tackled him to the floor for tickle attacks.

"Kyaa~ hajima!" Taeyang cried in between giggles. Rowoon stopped tickling but kept him locked in a full body snake hold. Rowoon adoringly nuzzled his head and they all continued to finish the movie.

One by one, the boys retired to their bedrooms to sleep and rest. Rowoon was too exhausted, he fell asleep as soon as he stretched out on bed.

It was a silent night, the boys slept with smiles on their faces. All except one boy who wasn't quite happy.

\--------------

The next day, Rowoon woke up later than usual. Dawon was already on Inseong's bed, both of them randomly playing songs and singing along. Rowoon wanted to sing along but his throat was still dry. He went out and almost bumped into Youngbin fighting with Jaeyoon for a turn in the bathroom. Chani was sprawled on the sofa while Zuho already has his bag on and running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rowoon called out.

"Studio," Zuho replied with a wink. "I'm inspired"

Rowoon turned to the kitchen to and saw a glass of water waiting on the table. It's at the right temperature to drink in the morning. He looked around to see if anyone owns it but it seems to have just been left there. Rowoon shrugged then drank it to relieve his throat.

"Aaaahh! That feels good!"

Rowoon was surprised to see the kitchen sparkling clean. No unwashed dishes despite their late night snacking. "Ooohh it's been a while!" He exclaimed in glee. "I'm inspired to cook!"

"I'm hungry~" Dawon cried from behind him. "Feed me~"

"Aaawww what do you want to eat hyung?"

"Caviar? Foie gras?"

"Hyung~"

"Stir fried ramyun!"

"Okay! Let's make stir fried ramyun!"

Soon everyone gathered to the smell of freshly cooked food.

\-------------

Rowoon stepped out to get coffee but he ran back in when he saw that it's raining. He was gonna search for his umbrella in the bedroom but there's already one by their dorm door.

"Oh great!"

Rowoon ran to his favorite nearby cafe and ordered his favorite drink. He bought an extra cup of iced americano in case one of the boys want it too.

"Who wants an americano?" He called out when he came back to the dorm.

"Me! Me! Me!" Youngbin came running quickly grabbing the drink and sipped happily. He went to Chani and Hwiyoung to brag about it by deliciously sipping the drink infront of them. The maknaes just gave him a blank look.

"Hmmmp!" Youngbin snorted and stomped away.

"Ah- hyung!" Hwiyoung called out. "Give me a sip~"

"No!"

"Just one~"

"No!"

Rowoon laughed amusedly at the two until he saw Jaeyoon come out of their room carrying a giant Squirtle plushie.

"Squirtle!" Rowoon yelled and chased Jaeyoon around, begging him for the plushie

"Squirtle! Squirtle! Hyung~"

Eventually Jaeyoon gave him Squirtle and left to bother the maknaes.

Rowoon went into his own Squirtle world role playing with the plushie. He carried it around like a baby. Let it sit beside him on the sofa and explain the TV show to squirtle. He even tried to feed the toy.

\---------------

Tomorrow will be another filming day for Rowoon so he went to the bathroom to pamper himself for a more relaxing sleep. While preparing a bath and he saw a scented candle by the tub. He lit it and soaked in the bath, closed his eyes and relish the soothing aroma filling the room.

It's a scent he really likes.  
A scent that makes him happy.  
A scent he is addicted to.


	2. For You

It's the end of Sensuous promotions and the boys got a few days off from everything. One night, the boys are gathered in the living room watching movies. Chani way laying on the crowded floor, where most of them are huddled laying or leaning on each other.  
  
In the middle of a movie, Rowoon arrived after a few days of filming on site. He went straight to jump on Inseong's lap and cuddled with the eldest member.  
  
 _Chani glanced at the empty space beside him and sighed._  
  
A kissing scene came up. Youngbin and Chani watched it intently, Hwiyoung was cringing, Zuho hid behind a pillow, screaming, while Dawon and Jaeyoon were loudly cheering for the actors. Rowoon and Inseong reenacted the scene making Chani and Hwiyoung cringe some more.  
  
Dawon threw a pillow at the two. "YAH! Kiss! Come on! Try it!" Chani kicked him and Dawon fell along with the pillow thrown at him which made the room just burst in laughter.  
  
Just then, Taeyang came back from his self practice coz even on their days off, he still choose to practice. He looked at the screen and what they were watching.  
  
"Kyaa~" Taeyang teased in his cute girl voice impersonation. "Kyaa~ hajima! Kyaa~~"  
  
"Tyangie!!" Rowoon cried out and used his long arms to reach Taeyang.  
  
"Kyaa~" Taeyang kept teasing, moving away from Rowoon.  
  
Chani sighed again and turned his attention back on the television. He's getting annoyed by the noise, he couldn't hear the movie anymore.  
  
Chani was the first to retire for bed but he was just lying awake. He didn't understand why he felt irritable and he finds it hard to sleep. He turned to his side, facing the wall, and closed his eyes. He listened to the whole dorm slowly getting more and more silent as the boys fell asleep one by one.  
  
 _He didn't miss me that much_  
  
\--------------  
  
The next day, Chani woke up early. He went straight to his vitamin box, a daily habit he never breaks. He noticed the stack of unwashed plates and pots on the sink.  
  
 _Rowoon hyung might want to cook. He'll be upset to see this mess. He must be tired from his schedules ._

Chani picked up the pink gloves and washed the dishes. He felt proud of himself so he went ahead and cleaned the whole kitchen too.  
  
Inseong and Dawon's singing can be heard in the whole house. Chani heard Rowoon start to sing along but stopped after two notes.  
  
 _He must be thirsty_

Chani took a glass, filled it with water and placed it on the table. He stretched his body and felt the tiredness from his early morning cleaning. He half crawled to the living room and sprawled on the sofa.  
  
Zuho came out of his room carrying his bag and run to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rowoon called out.  
  
"Studio," Zuho replied with a wink. "I'm inspired"  
  
Chani peeked and saw Rowoon enter the kitchen.  
  
"Aaaahh! That feels good!"  
  
"Ooohh it's been a while!" Rowoon exclaimed in glee. "I'm inspired to cook!"  
  
"I'm hungry~" Dawon cried "Feed me~"  
  
"Aaawww what do you want to eat hyung?"  
  
"Caviar? Foie gras?"  
  
"Hyung~"  
  
"Stir fried ramyun!"  
  
"Okay! Let's make stir fried ramyun!"  
  
Chani groaned  
  
 _But I want to eat rice..._

\-------------  
  
That afternoon, Chani was just lazing around the living room. He saw Rowoon leave the dorm and looked out the window wondering where the big guy is going.  
  
 _It's raining!_  
  
Chani got up to get an umbrella and left it outside their door. He smiled when He heard Rowoon a few moments later.  
  
Afterna while, Chani went out to check if Rowoon really used the umbrella. He saw Jaeyoon come up, carrying a giant Squirtle plushie.  
  
"This came in our mail. A fan must have sent it," Jaeyoon explained. "But we're not allowed to receive gifts in the dorm so I'll give it to manager hyung so he can tale it to the office."  
  
"Let's keep it for a while," Chani suggested. "You love plushies, right?"  
  
"You're right" Jaeyoon squeezed the plushie and buried his face in it. He then went into Inseong and Dawon's room to play.  
  
Chani laughed watching his cute hyung then he crawled onto the sofa again.  
  
Hwiyoung came out of his room and joined Chani in the sofa.  
  
"Hey look I found this new game," Hwiyoung said showing Chani his phone. "This has multi-player option, we can compete!"  
  
"Eeeyy!! You'll never win against me!" Chani teased.  
  
"Eeeyy! Haha" Hwiyoung scoffed. "Watch how I'll make you bow to me"  
  
The two kept dissing each other for a while before Chani finally went to get his phone.  
  
After a while, Rowoon came back offering a cup of iced americano.  
  
 _I would love it if it's frappe_  
  
"Me! Me! Me!" Youngbin came running quickly grabbing the drink and sipped happily. He went to Chani and Hwiyoung to brag about it by deliciously sipping the drink infront of them. The maknaes just gave him a blank look.  
  
"Hmmmp!" Youngbin snorted and stomped away.  
  
"Ah- hyung!" Hwiyoung called out. "Give me a sip~"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just one~"  
  
"No!"  
  
Jaeyoon come out of their room carrying a giant Squirtle plushie.  
  
"Squirtle!" Rowoon yelled and chased Jaeyoon around, begging him for the plushie  
  
"Squirtle! Squirtle! Hyung~"  
  
Eventually Jaeyoon gave him Squirtle and left to bother the maknaes. Chani turned to watch Rowoon play and smiled.

__I knew he'll love it. He missed a lot of fansign schedules and wasn't able to play a lot with his favorite plushies that fans bring along._ _

\---------------  
  
Chani was one of the first to use the bathroom to clean up that night. After he finished washing, he left a scented candle by the tub. It has the same scent as the shampoo he always used.  
  
It has been a long day. Chani was exhausted, he felt too weak to go up on his bunk. He rolled onto Rowoon's empty bed and dozed off.  
  
An arm around his waist woke Chani up.  
  
"Chani-ya~" Rowoon cooed. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Uuuunnngg"  
  
"No"  
  
Rowoon nuzzled him closer everytime he push the guy away.  
  
"Thank you Chani-ya. You're still my favorite plushie."   
  
That night, Chani slept with a smile.


End file.
